


Break This Down

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Parental Abuse, M/M, Single Father, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Mal is the daughter of Maleficent — former prodigy of the Mistress of Evil herself, before releasing her golden heart and accepting she wants to be the hero of her own story, not the villain of someone else’s. She becomes Queen of Auradon, savior of the Isle, and a real, true friend.But that’s in the normal timeline.In a second one, she is MJ, the secretive daughter of Hades that is left behind when Carlos de Vil, Evie Queen, Jay of Agrabah, and Harry Hook are sent to Auradon. She’s bitter, feisty, and armed alongside her best friend and captian Uma, she’s ready to give Auradon what’s coming to it for leaving her and her father behind.One small change can change every thing.





	Break This Down

It was much more humid on the Isle of the Lost, Ben noted, swiping at the back of his neck for sweat. He had, of course, been warned that the Isle of the Lost was much hotter than Auradon during summer, but he had thought that Evie had perhaps been exaggerating just a bit. One minute here on the Isle had proven him otherwise.

Ben’s eyes drifted over the small crowd that had gathered, watching him and his guard as they stood by the limo that opened the barrier. Most of the eyes were young and curious, having never seen their kind anywhere else besides a television screen, while others lurked back, eyes shining with contempt for him, at being born anywhere else besides here.

Ben wanted to say something, to say they weren’t they enemy, that he was trying to keep the peace, that he wanted to bring them all right now but he  couldn’t,  not without inciting mass panic about all the VKs being released. As ridiculous as Ben thought that fear was, he couldn’t ignore it. 

His security guard remained silent next to him, which Ben couldn’t tell if he found himself exceedingly grateful or aggravated with. He was rather nervous about the new batch of VKs he was set to meet, and was glad for silence to relieve his thoughts. At the same time, he had still been relegated to staying back while the others retrieved them due to ‘national security’ concerns, something Ben was not happy for, since if he couldn’t  go to them to bring them to Auradon, why had he come at all? Some conversation would be nice to have, to keep from bursting. 

It seemed his prayers on that were answered when a low whistle came from his side, and he turned to see a violet haired girl there, having snuck on him. His guard made one move forward, but Ben stopped him. This girl couldn’t be much younger than him, and she seemed to be unarmed. If a threat presented itself, they could deal with it when it arrived, but so far none had.

“Can I help you?” Ben asked. The girl raised a brow.

“Unless you plan on sneaking me over to Auradon in this limo of yours, no, you can’t help me princey,” the girl said. 

Ben had a half a mind to correct that he was king, but the words died in his throat.

“I take it you’re upset you weren’t chosen to go to Auradon,” Ben said. The girl rolled her eyes.

“What? Me? Upset? That I’m stuck here languishing in filth while just a few of us get chosen to live the good life of clean clothes and not stale foods in Auradon? No, no, I’m not upset,” the girl said, smiling sweetly. “Why would I be upset by that?”

Ben didn’t know what to say.

“I...uh...sorry?” Ben said. The girl smirked and slung a bit of her violet hair over her shoulder; Ben noticed that some of it was actually blue once he looked closer.

“Yeah, well, sorry doesn’t cut it, I’m afraid,” the girl said. She peeked up at the sky, and then frowned. “It seems it is noon, which means I must be going. I have a meeting on how me and my friends are going to take over the world.” The girl smiled deviantly. “I’m kidding. Mostly.” She gave him a mock salute. “Until next time, princey.”

And then she turned on her heel, and she left. She was almost disappeared into the crowd watching the exchange in silence, before Ben finally found it in himself to call out.

“Wait!” Ben said. “I didn’t catch your name!”

The girl whipped around for one second, green eyes dark and noticeable even from far away.

“Well, that’s a good thing,” she said. “Because I didn’t tell you.”

And then she was gone.

“Should we send someone after her, Your Majesty?” the guard asked. Ben shook his head slowly. 

“No, no, I think it’ll be fine,” Ben said.

His direction was soon diverted by the eight VKs that now called Auradon home arriving, but his conversation with the girl was not forgotten. As slipped in the backseat to go home, he remembered to ask Evie if she knew a girl like the one he meet. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely the prologue, actual chapters should be much longer than this.
> 
> And...what do you guys think? I know it’s kind of short and not much happened, but any and all feedback would be helpful!
> 
> Comments, questions, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!  
—PrincessChess


End file.
